


Laundry Day, All Day

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentioned Matt Holt, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: With the baby coming soon, Keith realises that he needs to do their laundry.He may spend too long cooing over tiny baby onsies and socks.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Laundry Day, All Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving soft domesticity when I wrote this, there isn't much plot.

Now that Keith was in the later third of his pregnancy, he really began stockpiling for the baby. They had their (surprise) baby shower last week. They didn’t have a gender reveal party because Keith honestly didn’t care what gender they were; girl, boy, alpha, omega, beta, none or all. He didn’t want that to be what people focused on. So, everything they had bought was fairly gender neutral. Of course, there were some blues and pinks in the mix, but Keith didn’t care if his boy wore pink or girl blue (honestly, he’d fight anyone who tried to force that mindset on his children).

Keith had asked that people not bring them gifts that were too big, but unfortunately, they didn’t listen. Matt had laughed and said “what do you expect babe, this is the first grandchild on both sides, the first Voltron kid too. Everyone’s excited.” 

His dads had bought them the crib and changing table - which, it turns out - Matt knew about. No wonder he wanted to wait on buying the furniture for the baby’s room. His mom bought them a beautiful bassinet that could attach to the side of their bed. The Holts gave them an (admittedly amazing) recliner that had electronic buttons and a usb plug. They hadn’t built the furniture yet, but Keith had pulled the cushions out and stars, they were so comfortable. He knew that that was where he was going to be spending most of his time. Team Voltron had gotten them a car seat and stroller set, while also all getting him smaller things. He was only 30 weeks at the moment, so he had plenty of time to set everything up and get the room the way they liked. 

They barely had anything else on their list of things to buy. At first, he was a bit upset, (not that he let anyone know) he felt like their family didn’t think they could provide for their baby by themselves. Like they were a charity case. He tried not to think about it until everyone left, but the moment the door closed he broke down. Matt, poor sweet Matt, had panicked, thinking something was wrong.

“Baby? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Oh god, is the baby coming? Its too early, I have to call someone-“

Keith just sobbed harder, reaching to grab his alphas wrist. “B-baby’s ok-okay,” he managed to say. 

“Oh sweetheart, come on, lets calm you down.” Matt gently helped Keith up and led him to their couch. There was confetti all over the apartment which Keith knew he’d be sweeping up for weeks. He cried harder. Matt, bless his soul, went to fetch Keith his weighted blanket.

He wrapped Keith up, almost swaddling him. The weight helped ground Keith, distracting him briefly from his thoughts. His chest loosened up, making it easier to breath. Matt held his hand, rubbing his back soothingly. Once Keith felt he could talk again he started explaining. “H-how did they know what to get? Do they- do they think we can’t look after our baby?” A fresh wave of tears flowed down his face, he tucked his head under Matts’ chin, even though the angle was uncomfortable. He needed to be closer to his alpha. 

“Love, I told them what to get. The only people more stubborn then yourself are your parents. And then once your parents got to get us big gifts my parents wanted to too. I told them the models and colours to get because we would have ended up with five cribs or something, all different colours.” Keith giggled at that image. That would be hilarious. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you; I didn’t want you to think they were doing it because they felt obliged to or something.” 

“Okay, can we get food now? Chicken nuggets and peanut butter?” 

Matt raised an eyebrow, “Just like that?” 

Keith pouted, “Yes, just like that. I trust you. Now, I’m tired and hungry, get me my food.” 

Matt had put up with a lot, even before the pregnancy. 

The other gift that had been plentiful was clothes. So many baby clothes. Keith had nearly cried (again) when he saw the tiny booties. He couldn’t believe anyone so small could exist! But with clothes came laundry. 

Keith had just done a load of their own laundry, but he was currently filling the washing machine with baby clothes. He had to buy a specific laundry detergent for the baby, It was nuts! But he would gladly do it if it meant they would be safer. And he had to wash everything that would touch his pup. Baby grows, socks, hats, vests, pants, shirts, blankets, sheets, their swaddles. Literally everything. He was probably going to end up washing their clothes and bed sheets in it closer to the time, just to be safe.

His friends had gotten them clothes for all ages, but his favourites were the new-borns. He knew they wouldn’t stay that small for long. “I hope you appreciate how much work I’m putting in to make you happy, baby.” He said, running a hand over his belly. He dropped the last of their clothes in (a tiny red onesie that said “rawr” on the front. It had too little ears on the hood. Unsurprisingly, Lance bought it.) He turned the machine on and stood there for a moment. 

Keith had always prided himself on his strength and stamina. He was easily able to flip an alpha twice his size. He worked hard for his figure. And suddenly, add a few extra pounds and he got out of breath doing laundry. There weren’t even any stairs! The moment he popped this pup out he was starting a strict exercise routine.

He made his way down to their bedroom, where he’d dumped their basket of clean laundry. Usually, he and Matt would do chores together, just to make them go by quicker, but today he’d gone to take one of his classes on a tour. Luckily it wasn’t an overnight one, but Keith still missed spending his Saturday with Matt. 

Keith’s work schedule had been greatly reduced, and he wasn’t allowed fly anymore, so he spent a lot more time at home. Matt however, seemed to be getting busier. Keith sighed, and started separating their clothes into piles, Matt’s on one side of the bed, Keith’s on the other. He then sorted them into underwear and socks, bottoms, tops and ones for their hangers. 

He missed Matt, even though they saw each other every day. Maybe it was because he wasn’t as busy anymore. Or maybe it was the pregnancy hormones. It didn’t really matter anyway; the important thing was that his alpha wasn’t here, and Keith wanted him to be. 

Temporarily abandoning the laundry, he waddled to the kitchen where he left his phone. 

**PreggiePeggie to Loser**  
**14:23 Hey babe, how’s the tour?**

He quickly backspaced. Would Matt think he was being clingy? No, Matt told him to text him if he needed him. But that was for emergencies. 

**PreggiePeggie to Loser**  
**14:24 I’m drowning in laundry, help.**

No wait, that was too whiney. God the last time he thought this hard about a text was when he decided to send Matt a risqué picture at work. He should stop over thinking it and just send the damn message.

He growled at himself when he couldn’t hit send. Baby kicked at his bladder. “Yeah, I know, baby. Mama’s being a little whiney bitch and won’t send Daddy a text. Let’s pray you don’t turn up as indecisive as me.” 

Baby kicked again, getting a decent shot at his bladder. “Ow! Okay, okay, I get it. No cursing in front of the baby.” 

**PreggiePeggie to Loser**  
**14:28 I hate these names and I’m changing it**

Oh, thank god, he sent it. Wait, now he has to actually change them. Ugh.

**PreggiePeggie changed their name to Hot**

**Hot changed Loser’s name to Trot**

**Hot to Trot**  
**14:29 there, better**

**Trot to Hot**

**Babe! Are you watching Wild Child without me! You hate that movie! :O 14:31**

**14:32 No, but I will now. Itll distract me from the MOUNTAIN of laundry im doing**

**That’s what happens when you have kids hun 14:32**

**14:33 Theyre not even here yet! And most of this is yours!**

**Ooops :D hahaha oh look at that, little johnny just fell of the swings 14:33**

**Gotta go, love you baby!**

**14:44 You teach teenagers…**  
***sigh* Love you too**

**Well, this is awkward, I meant the actual baby… 15:01**

**15:03 Matt!!**

**Im joking! Seriously though, I love you both! :* <3 15:04 **

**15:05 We love you too, I guess…**

Keith smiled. Even if he though Matt consistently ‘forgot’ to do his laundry, Keith loved him to the bottom of his heart. And, well, if some of Matt’s whites accidently turned up pink, then he could hardly blame Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> This series of fics have seriously forced me to up my HTML formatting game. It took me an embarrassingly long time to sort this one out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter!  
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)


End file.
